Merry Christmas
by Fuyuko san
Summary: Ou quand un certain blond déprime à l'idée de passer un autre Noël avec pour seule compagnie ses ramens.. O.S SasuxNaru


Bonjour à tous ! Eh oui, je ne suis pas morte. Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous passez tous de très bonnes fêtes de fins d'années, que le papa Noël vous a gâtés et qu'en gros tout baigne pour vous. Bref, voici (encore) un O.S un peu long que j'étais censé sortir pour Noël mais comme j'étais super-occupée, comme un peu tout le monde j'imagine, eh bien j'ai cinq jours de retard. voilà voilà, c'est génial .w.

Je tiens à préciser que j'ai commencé à écrire ce texte il y a assez longtemps -donc qui ne prend pas en compte les derniers scans sorties du manga- puis j'ai écris la fin cette nuit, à cinq heures du mat' .w. Donc si vous remarquez une différence au niveaux de l'écriture, bah c'est parce que je suis bourrée (vous savez, les repas de Noël, l'alcool, toussa toussa[veuillez ne pas me croire s'il vous plais])

Aussi, j'aimerais ajouté que j'étais assez surprise de voir que plusieurs personnes me demandent une suite pour mon autre O.S (qui n'en sera plus un si je fais une suite quoi .w.) "Perdue". Ça me rend assez heureuse, et pour les concernés qui en plus se retrouveraient ici, je tenais à vous dire que j'hésite à faire une suite car je suis vraiment occupée actuellement, mais que dans le futur, ce n'est pas impossible que j'en fasse une. Je vais maintenant arrêter d'étaler tout ce blabla que la plupart d'entre vous vont très certainement sauter (enfin, si quelqu'un accepte de lire cette fiction déjà) et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

P.S : Veuillez m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes, c'est pas ma faute.

PP.S : Évitez de venir trop nombreux me jeter des pierres dessus parce que c'est nuls, siouplais soyez un minimum indulgents avec moi .w.

peace~

* * *

En cette période de l'année, il faisait froid. Trop froid. L'hiver avait pris le pas sur l'automne, recouvrant d'un manteau blanc le village de Konoha. Des décorations avaient été déposées ici et là, emplissant la nuit de lumières en tout genres.

Dans les rues désertes du village, un jeune homme marchait lentement sans se soucier de ce qui l'entourait, quelques flocons s'étaient logés dans sa chevelure dorée. Son écharpe rouge pendait nonchalamment sur ses épaules, des nuages blancs s'échappant paresseusement de sa bouche à moitié recouverte. Il avait troqué ses fameux vêtements orange et noirs pour un large pull qui tenait bien plus chaud. _Le froid, ce n'est vraiment pas pour lui, il avait hâte que l'été revienne._

Ses pas s'enfonçaient difficilement dans la neige, et le vent glacial se propagea peu à peu sous ses vêtements. Il avait l'impression que ce froid avait atteint ses os, l'engourdissant complètement. Mais il n'y prêta attention qu'a moitié. Ces temps-ci, il était souvent ailleurs, ses pensées partant loin. Ses amis lui avaient souvent fait des réflexions dessus, mais ça non plus, il n'y prêtait pas attention. Son regard azur s'attarda sur le vaste horizon -qu'il regardait sans vraiment voir-. Laissant ses pas le guider, il se mit à réfléchir, _chose impossible venant de lui_, auraient dit ses amis.

"- Pourquoi tout doit être aussi compliqué ? _gémit-il. _Rha j'aime pas ça !"

Quelques heures avant, il avait croisé Hinata qui tenait à lui parler. Évidemment, le blond savait de quoi il s'agissait, il n'était pas si idiot que ça ! Alors il l'avait écoutée, jusqu'au bout. La belle femme avait enfin réussi à prendre son courage à deux mains et s'était -de nouveau- déclarée à lui, sans s'évanouir. Le blond savait qu'en sortant avec elle, un futur parfait -trop parfait peut-être?- était tout tracé. Ils auraient surement plusieurs enfants ainsi qu'une grande maison où régneraient amour et joie. Il l'aimait beaucoup, il ne pouvait le nier. Elle était vraiment devenu une très belle femme. Tout chez elle respirait la tranquillité et la douceur. Mais, -_car il y a toujours un mais_\- quelque chose au fond de lui l'empêcha de répondre aux sentiments de la brune, préférant que ce soit une autre personne qu'elle. Il lui avait demandé du temps, juste un jour ou deux, pour réfléchir à tout cela malgré qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse, et s'était éclipsé comme un voleur, la laissant seule derrière lui. Pourtant, si à ce moment-là il s'était retourné ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, il n'aurait pas vu un regard voilé de tristesse chez la belle, mais plutôt de résignation. Car la brune _savait. _Elle n'était pas idiote. _Les sentiments,_ _c'est vraiment trop compliqué pour lui n'est-ce pas ?_

Un léger bruissement se fit entendre derrière lui. Ce retournant pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil, il n'aperçut rien de suspect dans les environs, et en conclut donc que ce devait être un chat errant dans les buissons à côté. Pourtant, lorsqu'un Kunaï fendit l'air -frôlant de peu sa joue- pour achever sa course dans le mur derrière lui, il sut que non, ce n'était pas vraiment un chat finalement. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi une telle réaction, mais il retint sa respiration en voyant qui se tenait devant lui. C'était _lui_, cet _enfoiré_ qui venait l'emmerder, même au plus profond de ses pensées. _Il est revenu. _Ça devait faire quoi, deux ou trois ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus ? Peut-être même plus, il ne savait pas, il avait perdu la notion du temps après qu'il soit parti. Pourtant, _Il était revenu. _Le blond avait souvent rêvé de ce jour-là, où il pourrait revoir _l'autre. Où il reviendrait. _Et le voilà ici, à seulement quelques mètres de lui, tel un mirage trop beau pour être vrai.

"- Oï Dobe, tu devrais fermer ta bouche, où tu risques de gober quelque chose."

Il devait avoir l'air d'un parfait idiot à ce moment, mais il s'en fichait. Car il était là. _Il était là._ Cette constatation résonna encore et encore dans sa tête, en une litanie sans fin. Cette voix -si familière et pourtant si différente à la fois- le fit frissonner malgré lui. C'était assez perturbant de voir ses rêves devenir réalité, il avait l'impression que tout allait disparaître si jamais il faisait un faux pas. Le blond secoua la tête et reprit ses esprits, s'empêchant de divaguer plus longtemps.

"- Tiens salut Sas'ke ! _Dit- il de son fameux ton enjoué._ Ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hn, pas assez à mon goût, mais bon. Toujours aussi débile à ce que je vois Naruto.

\- Teme ! Et toi t'es toujours aussi arrogant et stupide ! _rugit le blond, les joues teintées de rouge._ Tu n'as vraiment pas changé !"

Bon d'accord c'était loin d'être vrai mais il avait répondu par réflexe, une sorte d'habitude. Car ça avait toujours été comme ça entre eux. _entre eux..._

Le brun avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Il le dépassait d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres à présent, et semblait plus mature qu'avant. Autant lui avait coupé le plus court possible ses cheveux dorés, autant son homologue avait laissé pousser les siens. Sa chevelure ébène -qui avait l'air vraiment douce- effleurait ses épaules et une mèche rebelle, qui s'échappait de son bandana, reposait sur son nez. Naruto trouvait qu'il émanait de lui une aura sauvage, _attirante. _En fait, à cet instant, il le trouvait _beau._

_Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi? Le bol de ramen de ce midi devait être périmé, ça doit être pour ça que je divague ! (Qui à dit mauvaise foi ?)_

_"-_ Et sinon, quand es-tu revenu ? _reprit le blond._

_\- _Je suis arrivé ce matin déjà. je t'ai croisé plusieurs fois d'ailleurs, mais piètre ninja que tu es, tu n'as pas remarqué une seule fois ma présence. _il lâcha un soupir las. _Vraiment affligeant.

\- T-Teme ! Tu m'espionnes maintenant ? Espèce de pervers !"

Le brun renifla avec dédain, lui jetant un regard noir.

"- Apprends que tu n'es pas le centre du monde, Naruto."

Au plus profond de lui, une voix lui cria qu'il aurait aimé l'être, son monde à lui, rien que lui et personne d'autre. Mais c'était idiot, _complètement stupide, un peu comme moi quoi, qui prend mes rêves pour la réalité... _Le blond savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de penser ainsi, bercé dans ses rêves illusoires, car ça lui faisait plus mal qu'autre chose. Il souffrait de voir que tout ça -tout ce qui pourrait y avoir entre eux- était voué à l'échec, à jeter dans l'oubli.

"- Oï Dobe, _s'énerva le brun, voyant qu'il se faisait quelque peu ignorer_. Tu m'écoutes un peu quand je parle ?

\- Désolé, j'étais ailleurs Aha ! _dit-il en se forçant à rire_. Et donc tu disais ?

\- C'est à cause d'Hyuuga que tu es aussi distrait ?""

Naruto sentit ses joues chauffer. Alors il l'avait vu, tout à l'heure avec Hinata. Merde, et si jamais Sasuke commençait à se faire de films , que devait-il faire ? Il ne voulait pas que celui-ci pense qu'il sortait avec elle. -même si dans le fond, il savait que le brun s'en fichait- mais si jamais il avait une chance -aussi minime soit-elle- il se devait de la saisir, car il était ainsi. Lui, Naruto, était comme ça, à ne jamais renoncer ni perdre espoir.

"- A..Attends, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! En fait on sort pas ensemble ni rien hein ? Aha on..on parlait juste comme ça et-"

Le voyant bafouiller, rouge comme une tomate, Sasuke haussa son fin sourcil, un sourire en coin.

"- Pourquoi tu te justifies au juste, Dobe ? Tu fais ce que tu veux, j'en est rien à faire. Bref, il se fait tard. Tu devrait rentrer chez toi."

Il lui fit un signe de la main, et disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu, laissant derrière lui un Naruto avec le cœur en miettes. Bien sûr que le brun s'en fichait de lui, à quoi d'autre s'attendait-il ? Après tout, il n'était que son éternel rival, rien de plus. Mais recevoir la vérité en pleine face, eh bien ça faisait mal quoi. Traînant des pieds remplis de neige, il partit jusqu'à son petit studio, où l'attendaient désordre et solitude. Sa tenue lui criait (oui des vêtements sa parle, chut) de prendre une douche, mais il remis ça à plus tard, n'étant pas vraiment d'humeur.

Jetant ses chaussures dans un coin, il regarda cette pièce vide où traînaient des cadavres de ramens, et se dit qu'un peu de rangement ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et de la compagnie aussi. Mais ça c'était un peu plus compliqué. Comment faire, puisque la seule personne qu'il aimerait avoir à ses côtés ne voulait pas de lui ? Retenant avec peine ses larmes, il ne fit même pas l'effort de se changer et partit se coucher, pour plonger dans un sommeil troublé et sans rêves.

* * *

Le lendemain, Naruto fût réveillé par quelques rayons de soleil qui lui caressaient le visage. s'asseyant dans son lit, il s'étira paresseusement puis regarda la cause de son réveil. évidemment, il n'avait pas pensé une seconde à fermer les rideaux cette nuit, avant de ce coucher. Se maudissant d'être aussi idiot, il se leva avec l'intention de refermer ce fichu rideau et retourner dormir, mais il s'arrêta à mi-chemin et regarda au dehors. La neige commençait à fondre par-ci par-là et à l'horizon pointait un soleil encore un peu orangé, l'éblouissant un peu. Ce magnifique paysage aspirait au calme du matin, avant que le village ne se réveille pour de bon. N'étant pas quelqu'un de très matinal, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait cet aspect-là de Konoha. S'asseyant sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, il fixa quelques minutes -peut-être même quelques heures, il ne savait pas- son village, pour qui il s'était tant de fois sacrifié.

Quelques personnes commençaient à émerger dans les rues et les marchands s'occupaient de l'ouverture de leurs boutiques. Il vit même certains de ses amis, dont un Rock Lee déjà surexcité qui courait dans tous les sens en hurlant on ne sait trop quoi, ou encore un Shikamaru baillant à s'en déchirer la mâchoire se faisant tirer par la grande blonde de Suna.

"- Y'en as qui ont de la chance à c'que j'vois, _dit-il amèrement."_

Non pas qu'il n'était pas heureux pour son ami, loin de là, mais il était juste extrêmement envieux du grand paresseux. Il aimerait bien lui aussi, marcher dans les rues main dans la main avec l'être aimé. S'imaginant la scène, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Dans ce genre de moment, la tête d'un certain brun devait être bien comique. _Me voilà en train de m'imaginer n'importe quoi et rire tout seul. Je devrais vraiment retourner au lit ! _Sasuke n'était pas quelqu'un à faire ce genre de choses en public -enfin, à faire ça tout court-. Et si un jour le blond essayait, il était sûr qu'il se ferait broyer la main directement. Et à sa main, il y tenait quoi, il en avait déjà perdu une, alors la deuxième... (tentative d'humour, bonjour !) Il éclata de rire et pensa vraiment qu'il était complètement taré de ne serait-ce que penser à ce genre de chose.

"- Mon dieu Naruto je savais que tu étais mentalement déficient, mais là tu fais vraiment peur à rire tout seul !

\- AAAAAH !"

Après avoir poussé ce cri très peu masculin en basculant de sa fenêtre, il s'étala de tout son long sur le sol gelé de son appartement. ce relevant difficilement et en pestant, il massa ses fesses endolories et retourna voir par la fenêtre où se tenait une Sakura aux sourcils froncés -et partiellement blasée de la stupidité profonde du blond-.

"- Ah Sakura-chan c'est toi ! Ça fait un bail dit donc !"

Elle ne put retenir un cri d'horreur en voyant la dégaine qu'il avait -en gros imaginons un truc qui ressemble à rien de bien glamour à ses yeux-.

"- Mais... Tu t'es vu récemment Naruto ? tu ressembles à...à un clochard comme ça ! Que t'arrives-t-il ?

\- Hey t'es pas sympa ! _il fit la moue, montrant clairement qu'il boudait_. On se voit pas pendant un moment et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? Sympa."

Elle le regardait comme s'il n'était qu'un déchet sur sa route. Bon d'accord, il ne ressemblait pas à un mannequin au réveil, mais ce n'était pas si horrible que ça.. Si ? Jetant un coup d'œil à sa "tenue" il dut avouer que, en fait si, il ressemblait vraiment à rien comme ça. Ayant dormi avec des vêtements remplis de neige, ceux-ci étaient actuellement tout froissées, sales et dont émanait une odeur assez suspecte. Pestant contre son idiotie, il regretta amèrement de ne pas l'avoir prise, sa fameuse douche hier soir (pourtant, ses vêtements l'avaient prévenu).

"- En fait t'as raison Sakura-chan, je ressemble à rien comme ça..

\- Pour une fois que nous sommes d'accord ! _elle lui fit un sourire._ Tu ferais mieux de te doucher avant de sortir, où tu risquerais de faire peur à plusieurs personnes.

\- J'ai tellement honte que tu m'ait vu comme ça, _gémit-il en se cachant."_

C'est vrai quoi, sa fameuse Sakura-chan, adorée l'a vu dans un si piteux état, c'était horrible. Lui qui depuis tout petit faisait de son mieux pour paraître cool à ses yeux, eh bien c'était raté à présent. Naruto avait toujours ressenti de forts sentiments à son égard, ça ne datait pas d'hier. Il avait été vraiment fou d'elle -malgré son caractère assez flippant faut l'avouer-. Il se rappelait encore avoir eu le coup de foudre à peine l'avait-il aperçu lors de sa première année à l'académie. Et aussi la joie immense qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il apprit qu'ils étaient ensemble dans la team 7 -joie d'ailleurs non partagée à l'époque par les deux autres membres de ladite team-. Peu à peu, il a vite compris que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais réciproques -il n'était pas si abruti quand même-. Après tout, la rose aimait Sasuke, ça tout le monde le savait, et il ne pouvait rien contre ça. Il se dit d'ailleurs avec ironie que ça lui faisait au moins un point en commun avec . _Vie de merde._

Avec le temps, il s'était fait à l'idée qu'elle ne serait jamais à lui, et puis avait remarqué que finalement, ça ne lui faisait rien qu'elle soit avec un autre. Il la voyait désormais plus comme une petite sœur à protéger qu'autre chose. C'est pour ça que malgré toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient endurées jusqu'à maintenant, il était heureux de la voir toujours à ses côtés et que si jamais un jour la rose arriverait à sortir avec Sasuke, eh bien il serait de tout cœur avec elle.

M_ême si, bordel ça fait un mal de chien d'imaginer ça._ Sortant de ses pensées, il reposa son regard sur la belle rose qui paraissait préoccupée.

"- Tu sais Naruto, _commença-t-elle, incertaine._

_-_ hu, ça va pas Sakura-chan? Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire !

\- Ces temps-ci, tu n'es plus vraiment toi-même_. _Tu es si...différent ! Et je ne suis pas la seule à le penser. _elle lui jeta un regard peinée._ Alors je voulais te dire...Si jamais tu as des problèmes, je suis là Ok ?"

Tant de gentillesse lui noua l'estomac, sa réponse se bloquant dans sa gorge. Il l'adorait tellement, sa petite rose et lui était énormément reconnaissant d'être toujours là pour lui. Il s'en voulait de l'inquiéter pour rien et aurait aimé agir comme à son habitude. Mais même sa, il n'en était plus capable. Il avait du mal à retourner au Naruto tout joyeux d'autrefois. Et là il tilta que c'était vraiment égoïste d'avoir peiné ses amis a cause de son stupide caractère sans même s'en rendre compte. Il se promit d'aller leur faire des excuses dès qu'il le pourrait.

"- D'ailleurs, _continua-t-elle_, n'oublie jamais que tu n'es pas seul. En cas de problèmes tu peux compter sur tout le monde. Ça sert à ça les amis non ?

\- Oui c'est vrai, merci Sakura, _dit-il, ses yeux bleus brillant d'émotion_. Merci pour tout, je me sens vraiment mieux maintenant !"

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire, heureuse de voir qu'il commençait à reprendre vie. Cherchant à faire passer cette atmosphère chargé de tristesse, il préféra passer à un thème plus joyeux.

"- Et sinon, tu as prévu quoi de beau pour noël ? _lui demanda-t-il, assez curieux._

\- Eh bien, je vais certainement aller dîner chez mes parents. Ils sont assez tradition et.. Pourquoi as-tu l'air soulagé d'un coup?"

Son soupir n'était pas passé inaperçu auprès de la brillante ninja. Se maudissant intérieurement il rougit et se gratta l'arrière du crâne, chose qu'il faisait toujours lorsqu'il était gêné.

"- N..Non non c'est rien aha t'inquiète ! Mais tu ne pensais pas le faire avec.. quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Oh tu sais maintenant, tout le monde est déjà occupé. _elle haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent._ Ça m'est bien égal de toute façon.

\- Quoi ? _il déglutit difficilement_. Même.. même Sas'ke est occupé ?

\- Hein ? mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore Naruto ? Sasuke n'est pas revenu au village depuis longtemps, et tu le sais bien.

\- Mais bien sûr que si ! Hier soir on s'est croisés et..

\- QUOI ? _hurla-t-elle, le faisant sursauter._ Tu veux dire qu'il est là depuis hier et qu'il n'est même pas venu me saluer ? Et pourquoi t'aurait-il rendu visite d'abord à toi et pas à moi ? L'enfoiré, il va regretter d'avoir fait ça ! Je vais le tuer !

\- Non att- "

Peine perdue, la machine de guerre rose courut dans les rues de Konoha à la recherche de sa future cible. Ce que cette fille pouvait être vraiment terrifiante quand elle s'y mettait -il crue même voir pendant un court instant des flammes sortir de sa bouche-.

_Bon bah voilà, grâce à moi le jour de Noël aura lieu les funérailles de notre cher Sas'ke_ -ce qui, soit dit en passant, est assez mérité- Il espérait quand même au fond de lui qu'elle ne le tuerait pas vraiment, même si avec elle on sait jamais hein. Il sourit tristement, se disant qu'au moins Sakura ne sera plus seule pour Noël, contrairement à lui. Soupirant longuement, il alla faire demi-tour mais quelque chose -ou plutôt quelqu'un- attira son attention dehors. S'adossant à la rambarde de sa fenêtre, il regarda un certain brun déambulé dans les rues de plus en plus remplies, avec un visage aussi neutre que d'habitude et une certaine élégance le caractérisant bien. Il hésita à le prévenir pour le danger qu'il risquait actuellement, mais en fait, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose. Il se demandait bien ce qu'une personne telle que lui pouvait bien faire pendant le réveillon. Une idée germa dans son esprit mais il se dit qu'avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il devait impérativement prendre cette fichu douche, parce que là il faut avouer que c'était vraiment insupportable comme odeur.

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes à se battre avec ses vêtements, puis avec sa douche, puis de nouveau avec ses vêtements (rien de bien intéressant quoi) il était enfin prêt avec une odeur olfactivement correcte et des vêtements pas trop froissés. Sautant par la fenêtre (et ouais maintenant les portes c'est has-been), il sprinta dans les rues de Konoha à la recherche du brun. Après avoir demandé à plusieurs passants de l'aide, il finit par tomber sur ledit brun dans une petite ruelle déserte. Se cachant derrière un arbre, Naruto observa ses moindres faits et gestes et le suivit discrètement -du moins, autant qu'il le pouvait quoi-. Son plan était de suivre Sasuke dans le but de trouver des réponses à ses questions -très recherchés n'est-ce pas ?- Bien sur qu'il n'était pas question de stalkeurisme voyons, il n'était pas ainsi. C'était juste pour atténuer sa curiosité -d'après lui- après, à vous de le croire ou non.

Après avoir passé sa journée à se cacher, espionner le brun et remarquer une dizaine de fois que celui-ci avait vraiment une vie ennuyante, il se rendit enfin compte que la nuit était tombée et qu'en plus d'avoir perdu du temps pour rien, il n'avait rien découvert d'intéressant -et que n'oublions pas de préciser qu'il se gelait les miches-. Quand il disait qu'il avait une vie de merde, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. En plus il avait mal au dos à force de se cacher. Bref, tout ça pour dire que son réveillon allait encore être naze, pour ne pas changer. Il se demandait si sa vie pouvait être pire que ça. Somnolant à moitié, il ne remarqua qu'au bout de quelques minutes que la personne qu'il était censé suivre, eh bien, n'était tout simplement plus là. Ok il avait la réponse à sa question, oui sa vie pouvait être pire, merci Sasuke de le prouver.

"- Je dois vraiment être maudit c'est pas possible !"

Étouffant un cri de rage et pleurnichant tel un gamin de cinq ans, il fit demi-tour et s'enferma à double tour dans sa déchetterie qui lui servait de studio pour déprimer un bon coup. Se sentant plus seul jamais, plusieurs options se dessinèrent dans sa petit tête vide. Tout d'abord, l'idée de contacter Hinata lui effleura l'esprit -après tout, elle ne pourrait jamais lui dire non- mais il se dit que la considérer comme un bouche-trou, ce n'était pas vraiment sympa pour elle. l'idée de se bourrer la gueule lui effleura l'esprit, mais n'étant pas quelqu'un qui consommait de l'alcool, il n'en possédait donc pas chez lui (logique non ?). Même aller s'exploser le ventre chez Ichiraku était impossible, celui-ci ayant fermé le restaurant pour retrouver son cocon familiale et fêter Noël dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Absolument génial. (oui l'auteure aime l'ironie)

Il pensa aussi à rendre visite à ses camarades. C'est vrai qu'il avait une bande de super potes, mais il savait que chacun avait quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui -comme lui avait si gentiment rappelé Sakura-. Il était peut-être égoïste, mais pas au point de briser le Noël des autres. Tan pis pour lui, il ne lui restait plus qu'une dernière option : Moisir seul dans son lit. Sur le point de joindre les gestes à ses pensées, il eut une illumination. (je vous rassure, ce n'est pas l'apparition d'un cerveau malheureusement) Au cours de cette journée, il a pu remarquer que Sasuke était libre comme l'air et avait l'air complètement seul. Alors, pourquoi ne pas lier l'utile à l'agréable et aller rejoindre le brun pour passer Noël ensemble ? En toute amitié bien sur, mais il espérait quand même ne pas se prendre un râteau, sinon il sentait qu'il allait se suicider -ou un truc du genre-.

Sautillant de partout et s'auto-félicitant pour avoir trouvé l'idée du siècle, il se rappela qu'il avait une porte alors il se rua dessus et l'ouvrit pour tomber nez à nez avec... avec son couloir quoi. (oui j'aime mettre du suspense là où il en faut pas aha) mais ne voulant pas de nouveau se cailler les miches, il revint sur ses pas et s'emmitoufla dans sa grande écharpe rouge. C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'il pivota et frôla la crise cardiaque en voyant à l'entrée... qu'il avait laissé la porte ouverte. (bon ok j'arrête promis) Ça pouvait être dangereux non mais, sais-on jamais.

"- Oï Dobe tu te sens bien ?

\- BWAAAAH !"

avec une impression de déjà-vu, Naruto finit pour la deuxième fois de la journée le derrière collé au sol. Tournant la tête avec une rapidité effrayante -on pu même entendre un craquement sinistre- il écarquilla les yeux en voyant un Sasuke, nonchalamment affalé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. (plus aucun respect pour les portes, merde quoi)

"- Mais ça va pas d'entrer par effraction chez les gens comme ça et leur faire peur ? _s'époumona le blond._

_\- _Ça fait dix minutes que je suis là, j'attendais de voir si tu allais t'en rendre compte un jour ou l'autre.

\- Mais t'es un grand malade toi ! Je peux te traîner en justice pour non-respect de la vie privée mec !"

Le brun haussa un de ces sourcils parfaitement bien dessiné pour montrer son ennui profond, le regardant comme s'il n'était qu'une sous-merde.

"- hu ? T'es sérieux là ? Je suis censé dire quoi moi alors que tu as passé TOUTE LA JOURNÉE à me suivre !..soit dit en passant, t'as vraiment que ça à faire ?

\- KEWA ? _le blond devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. _C'...C'est pas ce que tu crois baka ! je me promenais et..et c'est une coïncidence que je prenne le même chemin que toi OK ?!"

Bon d'accord, son mensonge était aussi gros que le Monument Hokage, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, il n'allait quand même pas se jeter tête la première dans la gueule du loup et tout avouer, il n'était pas si fou que ça. -quoi que, au point où il en était me direz-vous.- Le blond espérait d'ailleurs que le brun croirait un minimum à son mensonge -c'est beaux les rêves n'est-ce pas ?- même s'il savait que celui-ci était quelqu'un de plutôt intel-

"- Ah d'accord autant pour moi. _Le brun soupira de soulagement._ Je pensais que tu t'étais transformé en stalker, mais ça me rassure de voir que je me suis trompé."

KEWA ? Cette fiction part totalement en gros n'importe quoi bordel. Bref, revenons à nos ninjas. Naruto était -et c'est le cas de le dire- sur le cul, ne s'imaginant pas que Sasuke puisse être aussi perspicace et aussi con à la fois -sacré mélange- Ayant une tête totalement choquée, il fixa le brun aussi ébahi qu'un magicarpe. Quand d'un coup, le brun lui fit un grand sourire.

"- Tu pensais quand même pas que j'allais dire ça ? Je sais parfaitement toute la vérité à ton sujet mon petit Naruto.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles, quelle vérité ?"

En fait aujourd'hui, en excellent ninja qu'il était, le brun avait senti depuis le début la présence du blond. Mais, pour ne pas offenser son âme de piètre raté et étant d'humeur charitable, -la magie de noël peux changer un homme !- il avait fait comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Ce n'est que quand la nuit fut tombée et que Naruto avait décidé de rentrer chez lui que le brun l'avait à son tour suivi. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé assis sur la fenêtre de Naruto d'où il s'amusait à littéralement se foutre de sa gueule. Mais revenons maintenant au présent. Sasuke s'approcha de lui avec une démarche que Naruto qualifierait de sensuelle. Jetant avec désinvolture un petit paquet bleu qui se perdit vite dans les méandre de l'appartement -d'ailleurs le blond n'en fit que très peu attention-, il vint s'accroupir près d'un Naruto qui déglutit, et mis son visage face au sien. Le blond sentit alors tous ses poils s'hérisser en voyant la maigre distance qui les séparait. Et il ce dit que, en plus d'être canon, cet enfoiré sentait aussi bon bordel.

"- Sa..Sas'ke, tu..tu fait quoi là ?

\- À ton avis ? _il fit un léger sourire taquin._ Je te donne ce que tu as toujours voulu non ?

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? _on percevait la panique dans sa voix. _t'es tombé sur la tête avant de venir ou quoi ?

\- Tais-toi un peu, Usuratonkachi.

\- Ne m'appelle pas co-"

Mais le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'une paire vorace de lèvres dévora les siennes avec passion. Il se transforma en statue le temps que l'information monte jusqu'au cerveau(ce qui est trèeees long) et quand elle arriva enfin à destination, le blond sentit une tonne d'explosion un peu partout dans son corps. Se pinçant pour vérifier si tout cela n'était pas dû à une des illusions du brun, il grimaça en sentant la douleur et que donc ce n'était pas le cas. _Sasuke est en train de m'embrasser, Sasuke est en train de m'embrasser, Sasuke est en train de m'em- (dattebayo !)_

"- Oï, embrasser les statues, c'est pas trop mon kiffe quoi, donc si tu pouvais un minimum réagir, ce serait sympa, merci.

\- Oh bordel c'est bien la réalité tout ça !

_-_ Je savais que t'étais lent m-"

Mais lui non plus ne put jamais finir sa phrase, (c'est à la mode faut croire) le blond s'étant jeté sur lui, le faisant basculer le dos contre le sol et embrassant ses fameuses lèvres dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps. Il n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, mais il s'en fichait en fait. Genjutsu ou pas, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était en profiter. Sasuke, n'aimant pas trop se laisser faire, donna un habile coup de hanche et échangea leurs positions. Léchant sensuellement les lèvres du blond, celui-ci ne tarda pas à les ouvrir, lui permettant ainsi de pouvoir trouver sa consœur. Jouant avec la langue du blond, il se sentit frissonner de la tête aux pieds en entendant comment il gémissait si érotiquement -d'après lui-. Oh bordel, si ça continuait ainsi, il n'allait pas tarder à le violer, à même le sol. (pour notre grand bonheur à toutes) Ses mains partaient à l'exploration du corps bouillant qui se trémoussait sous lui. Se reculant pour ne pas asphyxier le blond, Sasuke profita de son état comateux pour aller déposer une myriade de baisers et suçons dans le cou caramel du blond.

Mais comme toutes bonnes choses à une fin, c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils entendirent un bruit sourd dans les environs, les sortants brusquement de leurs petites bulles de plaisir. Tentant de reprendre ses esprits en clignant rapidement des yeux -lui donnant par la même occasion un air débile- Naruto regarda aux alentours, cherchant la cause de se vacarme. Il sentit un frisson de terreur le parcourir de part en part en voyant une Sakura inerte sur le sol gelé de son appartement.

"- S..Sakura-chan ?..

\- Génial, _fit mollement le brun_. Manquait plus qu'elle pour tout gâcher.

\- Mais enfin elle..elle s'est évanoui ! _Dit Naruto en accourant vers la rose._

\- Bravo,très perspicace mon cher ! _Répliqua avec ironie Sasuke_. C'est vraiment le moment de s'occuper d'elle tu crois ?

\- Je vais pas la laisser là comme si de rien n'était et retourner à mes occupations quand même !"

Il sentit ses joues chauffer à la fin de sa phrase, une partie de lui voulant malgré tout ignorer la carpette rose et retourner rouler des galoches au grand brun. Mais il n'était pas ce genre de personne, n'est-ce pas ? Il se devait d'aider Sakura, sinon il s'en voudrait à vie. Déjà que lui et son compère l'avait bien traumatisés ce soir alors qu'elle les as surprise dans une position compromettante, si en plus il en rajoutait une couche elle risquait de ne pas survivre.

"- Au pire, commença _le brun, le sortant de sa rêverie_, on l'a jette dans un coin pour l'instant le temps qu'on finisse tu pense pas ?

\- Mais ça va pas toi ! _Rugit Naruto, les joues rouge rivalisant avec la couleur de son écharpe_. Je ne peux pas faire... enfin... tu sais quoi en ça en sa présence merde !

\- ça va j'ai saisi braille pas !"

Un air complètement irrité au visage, Sasuke se releva et, attrapant négligemment le corps inerte de la jeune femme, il l'as balança sans remord tel un sac à patate par dessus son épaule, sous le regard effaré d'un certain blond.

"- Tu compte faire quoi là au juste ?!

\- Je vais juste l'emmener chez elle, pour ne pas que ses parents s'inquiète. _Il poussa un soupir las_. Ensuite on se retrouve au manoir, je t'y attend dans dix minutes.

\- Au manoir ? _dit Naruto, le visage empli d'incompréhension._ Mais de qu-

\- Ah et prépare bien ton derrière surtout, Usuratonkachi."

Et sur ses paroles ô combien romantique, le ténébreux disparut d'un coup, laissant de nouveau Naruto seul derrière lui, mais cette fois avec un sourire d'un mètre scotché au visage -et les joues toujours aussi écrevisses-. Sortant de son état léthargique et courant tel un dératé en direction d'un certain manoir, le blond sentait que finalement, Noël allait devenir sa fête préférée.

* * *

FIN

Je m'excuse pour tout .w. ne me frappez pas trop fort please. Une Review ?


End file.
